The technology described in this patent document relates to MOSFET devices, and more specifically to reducing leak paths in MOSFET devices.
Scaling of semiconductor devices, such as a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET), has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. Reducing leak paths in MOSFET devices can further the scaling of integrated circuits.